


Your Heartbeat

by SanversFanfics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Maggie is totally girlfriend material, Post 2x14, alex danvers - Freeform, everyone needs a Maggie Sawyer in their life, maggie sawyer - Freeform, she's such a great listener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanversFanfics/pseuds/SanversFanfics
Summary: Maggie consoles Alex, who completely broke down in her arms that night. All she does is listen, and that's exactly what Alex needed the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just what I wished we would've seen in their last scene in 2x14! We honestly deserve to see this side of them, whether is Alex or Maggie who isn't having such a great day. But since we aren't getting to see any of that (so far), I wrote this fic.  
> Enjoy!

Maggie cradled her head close to her chest and rubbed her back. “It’s okay…”

There was Alex, holding oh so tightly onto Maggie. She cried her eyes out and couldn’t say anything anymore. All she wanted was to cry it all out, and she was glad Maggie was there to console her. As Maggie held her close, Alex realized that this woman was all she needed in life to be happy. Sure, she was happy when she was around family, but being around Maggie made her feel a different kind of happy. She had no idea there could be a whole new definition of the word until she met Maggie. When she was around Maggie, she felt like all her problems had been solved. She felt as if everything was calm in the world, no aliens or DEO calls to disturb her.

So, sitting there in Maggie’s arms was _the most_ comforting thing ever.

Maggie felt the back of her chest jump at each sob, she rubbed it to calm her down a bit, and it worked, because Alex did calm down from full on crying to just breathing out the tears. When she thought she had been calm enough, she parted and looked at her. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks had tears all over on them. She cupped her face and wiped them away, then kissed her forehead. Alex closed her eyes and took it in. She took a deep breath, and when Maggie parted, she realized the tears on her flannel and skin.

“Sorry….”, she said looking at it.

Maggie followed her eyes and saw them too. “It’s okay. That doesn’t matter.” Alex hesitated, though, and wiped them off with her jacket sleeve.

“Do you wanna talk about it? You can tell me anything,” she whispered as she sat back down. Alex looked up at her, and Maggie saw her puffy eyes again. “If you need more time and space-”

“No, I want you to stay,” she attempted at a smile, laying a hand on her knee. “Um…”, she sniffled, “Let me just go wash my face.”

“Okay,” Maggie smiled, trying to lift her mood up a bit. As Alex went to the bathroom, she sat on the couch and made herself comfortable. Then, Alex went back out and sat in the space that Maggie held her arm out over for her. Alex sat in a fetal position close to Maggie, who rubbed her shoulder and squeezed her tight. “Whenever you’re ready…”

Alex stared into the fire lit in the fireplace, and relived every single emotion she felt a few hours ago in the woods. “Well...I chased after him in the woods, and when I stopped him…I wanted to take him in, but…” She started feeling a knot in her throat once again, but she wasn’t going to cry...again. Instead, she exhaled and continued again. “But...he said that the only way I could take him in is if I shoot him.” Maggie raised her eyebrows. “So, I raised my gun at him, and almost fired….but I just...I couldn’t.”

Maggie saw her divert her attention from the fireplace to her lap, about to cry again. So, she rubbed her arm again and squeezed her tighter, laying her chin on her head. All Alex needed was a listener, and that’s what she planned to do: listen without interrupting.

Alex sniffled. “I couldn’t shoot my dad, Maggie.” She looked at her, and Maggie saw the tears forming in her eyes again.

Alex looked back at the fire. “So, I put my gun down and he ran away…And, I just sat there in the woods devastated because…” She took a deep breath. “After soooo long, he finally returns and I- I come out to him, feeling so sooo relieved, only to realize that he just used us…” When she looked back at Maggie, her tears fell once again.

Maggie wiped them away with her thumb and held her closer. “It’s okay, Sweetie…it’s gonna be okay.” She, too, took a deep breath, devastated at the fact that Alex had to be this sad. She never saw this side of her, which made her want to punch her dad, but all Alex needed was someone to comfort her for the rest of the night.

“Is it okay if we just fall asleep here?”, Alex asked.

“Yeah sure…”, Maggie said. Even though she was in a flannel and jeans, she didn’t want to get up and change because she just wanted to be there for Alex and not ruin the moment. Alex scooted over to let her lay on the couch with her. Maggie did as so, and untucked her flannel to get a little more comfortable before wrapping her in in a hug.

Alex looked up at her, “Thanks, Maggie…”

“It’s no problem,” she smiled. “I’m your girlfriend, and I want to make sure you’re emotionally and physically happy and content.” She gave her a goodnight kiss on the lips, a long one in fact. Alex completely loved her kisses, especially ones that were rough. But for tonight, she just wanted to fall asleep and end the day. Maggie understood and just let her fall asleep.

As Alex buried her head close to Maggie’s chest and wrapped an arm around her waist, Maggie ran her fingers through Alex’s hair to part it away from her face.

Meanwhile, Alex smelled the perfume her girlfriend was wearing, but most of all, she heard the most comforting thing ever. In fact, it was what made her fall asleep. Alex heard her heartbeat, and her heartbeat was enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! I hope you loved it! Let me know what you think about it! Positive feedback is much appreciated :)  
> -Rae :)  
> (Twitter: @Sanvers_Rae)


End file.
